Green eyed Assumptions
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Logan had always somehow managed to get himself involved in unwanted business, ending up injured, on the run from someone, etc. Being Kendall's fake date had to be his new personal worse and a jealous, possessive James was his all time favourite outcome.


**Author's note: As said before, thank you Joyousbrokenthing, especially now, considering this idea was written whilst having to face dreaded writers block. She made the outline and the story in general look so much better! Seriously, a lot.**

**I think it's actually impossible for me to write anything but Jagan. This is based off an old fic I never finished that was supposed to be a Jarlos one-shot. We're talking over a year ago now though so yeah, the mood may just've died.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really get the point in saying this anymore because it's obvious but I don't own Big Time Rush, only this fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks."<p>

Kendall smiles at his friend, unsure of how to approach the difficult mood between them.  
>He avoids eye contact, slipping the key in and opening the door for Logan.<p>

"It's fine." Logan smiles, his words drawing out with a sigh as they're said for the fifth time that evening.

"And sorry, for making you pretend to be my boyfriend." Kendall cringes, early memories only adding to the tension.

"Seriously, I had fun. Don't stress about it."

Kendall relaxes when Logan reaches forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a stupid thing for me to say. I don't know why I said it! I feel so stupid." He works himself up again, pushing at his own temples in pure humiliation.

"Don't, seriously. You were…passionate." Logan recalls earlier, the two sitting there, unwillingly holding hands and forcing themselves to converse in over-romantic chitchat, while Kendall secretly stared longingly at Aaron with his own date.

One minute Logan had been pulled aside to give quick advice on how to help Kendall ask out a guy Logan had never met and the next minute Logan found himself at a restaurant, occasionally recoiling but mostly putting up with quick pecks to the lips from Kendall himself.

Logan tried to take back his hand as Kendall gradually started to dominate the conversation. He spoke over the other half of the double date when it was obvious they fared better than Kendall and Logan's impromptu relationship ever would.

He has to applaud Aaron's sudden outburst and the way he took Kendall from the table, dragging him away for a "private talk". The awkward conversation between him and the other person who turned out to also be a victim of a fake date was far better than having to face Kendall shoving his tongue down his throat to try and get the reaction he so desperately craved from this Aaron.

Avoiding any more awkward eye contact, Logan walks on into the apartment, turning to his friend to speak once more but is caught off guard when he's drawn into a tight embrace.

"I really appreciate you- Well, thank you for putting up with that. It's a side of me I never knew existed. I owe you big time." Kendall whispers softly into his ear. Following with a feeble laugh as he let Logan go, patting him on the back.

Neither of them has ever been open about their sexuality. The conversation was awkward, to say the least, especially after having had reluctantly swapped spit.

"Sleep well, my friend!" Kendall holds his chest high, lightening the mood a little by asserting his manliness.

"You too, good sir." Logan laughs again, ignoring the lingering tension as Kendall parts quick, moving around him to head towards their shared room.

Logan spins on his heels, shrugging off his jacket and blindly throwing it in the direction of where a vast amount of the coats and bags reside.

He looks up, caught off guard to catch James sitting on sofa, silent and staring hard at the TV screen in front of him.

It's not even on.

"Hey, buddy." He awaits an answer, a small one at the least but when it doesn't come, he grows worried.

"You alright?" He tries again, walking forward to obscure James' view of the TV by standing in front of it.

James looks up at his friend, his features contorting with anger.

"When were you going to tell me?" James' words come out through gritted teeth, bitter and unpleasant.

"…When I found out what it is I'm supposed to tell you?" Logan frowns, unsure of what there is to tell. He's done nothing to receive this kind of reaction.

"Your date with Kendall!" James snaps, launching from his seat to close the large gap between them.

Logan sinks into himself when James stands near enough to tower over him, all the more intimidated that James is using his height as an advantage.

"Date? What- Oh! No! I-"

"What were you thinking? You can't date Kendall!"

Logan stops suddenly, shocked by James' authoritative tone.

"Who says?" Logan steps back, puffing out his chest as he crosses his arms to show his own version of intimidation.

"Me. He's our best friend! What the fuck are you thinking?" James doesn't step down, his unusual anger still holding its ground.

"Oh! Look who's speaking! You're a man whore, what do you care?"

"You hypocrite!"

James' words stop him in his tracks, his jaw dropping in surprise.

"You guys always call me the whore but I never hurt anyone. You've got a record! You pick anything over anyone! But you don't just say that up front! You lead them on! You draw them in and just when they're starting to fall for you, you're not there! You're somewhere else! Take you and Camille for example-"

"Now, that one was your fault!"

"But your on and off again relationship wasn't. If you break up with Kendall then there will always be something there! The tension between you and Camille will be between you and Kendall! I won't get the breaks me and the guys get with you and Camille! We all live together now and you'll always have to see Kendall. At every moment of every fucking day, Carlos and I will have to watch your stupid on and off again romance!"

Logan doesn't know how this argument is still happening. None of James' accusations are valid when he and Kendall aren't even dating, let alone being on and off.

"Then let me make that mistake!" Nonetheless, there's a point he has to prove.

"No!" James cries, grabbing fistfuls of his hair with shaky hands as he tries to calm himself.

Logan stays quiet, watching as his friend tries to regain himself.

"Because then you're the best friend's ex! You'll be off limits!"

Logan tenses, unsure what to make of that.

James stays as he is; fingers entangled within his own locks and face out of sight.

"James, I-"

"Forget it." Every emotion put into his tone is gone with these words. He sits down again, avoiding eye contact as he examines his hands, seeming to find them very interesting when they clench and unclench.

"Jam-"

"Seriously, forget it. It's nothing." James gets up now, walking to the kitchen to open a cupboard and occupy himself by fiddling with a couple of pans and pots.

There's obviously plenty to worry about.

Logan follows him into the kitchen. He's so confused; he doesn't know how to approach him. There are no questions he can ask because he doesn't know where to begin.

Judging by James' need to stay busy with his otherwise uninterested restlessness, Logan's scared to approach him with any physical contact.

"You can talk to me, James…"

James slams the cupboard shut abruptly, shooting up and across the room in a random direction.

"No, I fucking can't, Logan! We've never been able to talk. Not without Kendall or Carlos involved or we basically just ending up fighting."

"That's not tr-"

"What's this?" James stands where he is, throwing his hands in the air to present Logan with the current mood.

Logan stops, slightly caught off guard. "We're arguing?"

James slackens slightly, trying to regain his own composure. "Are you really that stupid?"

Logan snorts, regaining his previous irritation. "No, I'm not. I believe nearly everyone would agree that you're the one that is stu-"

"That's all you've got, isn't it? I can read, I can write. I'm not as smart as you book wise but it doesn't make me dumber than you. I'm probably never going to be able to cure cancer but neither will Kendall!"

"And why has the subject changed to Kendall again? This is between you and m-"

"It soon will be all about him. Every little thing will involve Kendall, it will always be nothing but Kendall because you can't let go. You'll keep him there and you'll never get rid of him. Camille never goes away and now neither will Kendall. Congratulations, you now have another backup fool."

Logan felt his heart drop; shocked to hear this is how James feels. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone, James."

James laughs, no real humor intended. "I know. That's the depressing part."

James walks forward and for a second, Logan fears James is going to hit him. It comes to a pleasant surprise when he pushes past him, making his way back into the living room to take his seat again.

Logan cautiously follows again; sure he's on thin ice now.

"Tell me what I can do to make whatever I've messed up between us, better. I never wanted to hurt anyone and I especially didn't want to hurt you."

"You can't, Logan."

"There has to be something, anything." Logan plasters his hands to sides, stepping forward, until he's only a few feet away.

Although, he instantly regrets it when James launches forward from his seat again, his gaze still hard as he steps forward to stand uncomfortably close.

"Don't say that. Things like that get you into the situation you're already in with the others."

Logan groans, settling for stomping his foot when a wave of anger passes through him.

"Kendall and I, we're not going to happen. Okay?"

Without another word, James snatches him forward, forcing Logan's lips to go nowhere but crashing into his.

James' lips are fast and needy, Logan trying to catch up with the same want.

Logan's caught off guard when James loops a finger through his belt, grabbing a fistful of his shirt with his spare hand and yanking him forward. James turns and pushes Logan back onto the sofa with a force that has a surprised gasp leaving him. Logan crashes onto the soft cushions.

Logan doesn't get much time to react, having to adjust to the weight of James when he forces it upon Logan.

James grabs at his belt again, tugging at it harshly as he unbuckles it with clumsy fingers and hauls at the denim material, lifting his weight off of Logan to take his jeans and underwear from him completely.

Logan gulps, covering himself up somewhat as James gets up to do the same with his, cursing under his breath and scarcely flipping out when he can't straight away get them off.

"James, we can't-" Logan looks towards the bedrooms, his attention back on James immediately when he grabs his wrist and tugs him up and into him.

He joins James gladly in a rough meeting of the lips, hooking his leg around James' waist when he lifts him up and into his arms.

"We can." James whispers, dragging his fingernails across the skin of Logan's thighs with enough force to draw blood.

Logan let his head fall forward into James' chest as James takes a seat with the boy still in his arms.

He runs a hand up the back of Logan's shirt, scratching delicately at the soft skin, eliciting a soft moan from the small brunette.

Unable to take it, James reaches for the nearest draw, holding Logan close to his chest as he desperately tries to find some sort of substitute lube.

He breathes out a sigh of relief when his fingers manage to wrap themselves around a container of some sort. He settles back down and flicks open the lid of liquid.  
>Logan shoves his face into James' neck again, kissing and sucking at the toned muscles this time.<p>

James' fingers are quickly placed to Logan's entrance when slicked thoroughly. He brings his other hand up to run it through Logan's gelled hair when he tenses at the touch alone.

Feeling him visibly relax, he pushes a finger in knuckle deep, seeing it as best without warning.

"J-James," Logan's voice draws out as more of a pained whimper, his intended scolding tone dissolving away.

James replies with a sincere kiss to the nose, still running a hand through his hair in the hope to comfort the boy.

"Just relax." James assures, smiling to himself when he feels Logan do so.

He's gentle the second time but doesn't stop when Logan lets out a half-hearted moan into his shoulder.

It's James' turn to watch the hall, convinced that if someone were to stumble into the living room at this very moment, he'd stop.

"Do something." Logan commands abruptly, pushing back on James' fingers, blissfully unaware of his surroundings and any previous worries.

James turns his attention back, doing as he's told by twisting and stretching in thorough preparation.

"That's not what I meant." Logan hisses, accepting it with pleasure anyway.

"Then what did you mean?" James' words come out a bit strained, his throat tight and his stomach crammed with butterflies as he awaits the answer he so desperately wants.

"You." It's straightforward and so easy to understand because as it's said, Logan tightens his grip around his neck, proceeding to sway back and forth into what James has to currently offer.

James chokes down a sob, nodding abruptly as he snatches his fingers back and grabs hold of his hips to bring them flush against his.

Avoiding any doubtful eye contact, Logan squeezes his eyes shut, lifting his head up to push his forehead against James.

Against James' hands, he feels weightless, lifting up easily as James moves to hover his small frame just over his arousal.

"Last chance to back out." James' words are cold, the thought of Logan saying no now truthfully scaring him.

"Do it."

He does exactly that, pushing him down hard, quick in attempt to get all the hurt over and done with.

James doesn't count on the idea on the expected pain to come all at once, having to crush Logan's lips with his when he screams at the sudden intrusion to hush him.

James wraps him up in himself when it comes apparent that Logan is struggling to keep his composure at a steady level.

He tries to put his own pleasure aside, wincing every now and again when he's given the smallest bit of friction.

Logan starts to stir, James concerned until he feels the electricity shoot up his spine, grunting as he steals Logan's hips back again to hearten the blissful movement.

Logan hands are shaky and frail as they move to touch at James' cheeks.

It's too soon that James is growing dominant and needy, Logan content in letting him control the movement as James continually lifts and drops him onto himself, the friction increasing both need and pace for it.

"I'm not going to last long."

Logan's hands stay on James' face, gripping with a little force as he feels the pleasure build up and cause a warm feeling in his lower stomach.

"Let go." James pleads, about to explode with his own orgasm.

With only a few more thrusts, Logan gives in, spoiling James' top with an abrupt cry.

The damp warmth through his shirt and the tensing of Logan's every muscle, leads James nowhere but over the edge, clutching onto the boy for dear life.

It takes a couple of moments for the feeling to subside, nothing but soft pants filling the dead room.

A few more minute's drag on, James chuckles making Logan jump slightly as he tries to readjust to reality.

"Sorry." James sighs finally, reaching a hand up to bring Logan's face close again and secure Logan against him with the other.

Logan nestles closer, smiling against his skin.

"Logan?"

Logan reluctantly brings his head up to make eye contact, offering a sincere smile of acknowledgement.

"You're going to have to break it off with Kendall. The best friend code prohibits you from even thinking of him in that way."

James smiles, leaning forward to place chaste kiss to the boy's lips.

"I'll live with that." Logan replies, grinning when James leans in to place a series of kisses to his lips, again. "But-"

"I don't like but's. But's mean bad stuff is about to happen."

James pulls him close, a little too much force going into his embrace.

"But," Logan starts, speaking up quickly when James starts to panic, "we've broke a great deal of other codes in the last 10 minutes alone."

James visibly relaxes, laughing at the realization. "I guess we have…"

"So, how do we know where it begins and where it ends?"

"Confidentially. No Camille. No Kendall. No anyone." James states.

He grabs Logan's hips to lift him off of himself, placing yet another chaste kiss to Logan's lips when he whimpers in surprise and at the sudden loss. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Logan breathes, readjusting to not being filled.

"I can handle that." Logan says finally, settling on his lap again.

"Good night." Logan sighs, his head reluctantly falling to James' shoulder and his eyes drooping shut.

As tonight's events slowly drift away and altered reality takes over, Logan can't help but think him and Kendall were officially even.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Alright, so I've never spent so long on a fic I didn't think I'd actually be able to (eventually) write. **

**A moderately criticized review would make my life right about now. But nonetheless, thank you for reading.**


End file.
